


The Costumes

by blk0912



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Halloween, Rollisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912
Summary: The squad's kids get dressed up for Halloween. Not all of the costumes go over well.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Mike Dodds/Alice Gray, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's already November 1st in some places, but in my time zone, it's still Halloween so this counts as not too late 😂 I wasn't planning on writing another Halloween fic, but I got inspired by a post on Twitter of a baby in the costume that Sonny chooses and then this happened. 
> 
> Next chapter of Trivia Night should be up next 😊 Hope you all enjoy this one, too!
> 
> As with "The Promotion" this takes place in the same universe as Trivia Night.

* * *

“No.”

“Manda…”

“Sonny,  _ no _ .”

“He’ll look so cute, though.”

“Are you saying he’s not cute without it?”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Of course not,  _ amore mio _ .”

Amanda pointed her finger at him. “ _ No. _ To the Italian  _ and _ the costume.”

“I wore it when I was his age.”

“You should have told me that before I married you.”

“You can’t seriously tell me that a  _ costume _ is a deal-breaker for you.”

Amanda sighed. “Sonny, he’s  _ three months old _ . He’s not even goin’ to  _ remember _ this! And he’s not goin’ trick-or-treatin’ like Jesse is.”

“We’ll take pictures and show him when he’s older.”

“No.”

“What about Jesse?”

“What about her?”

“You know she’d love to see her brother all dressed up like her. Think of the pictures, Manda. They would look  _ especially _ adorable together in their costumes.”

“No.”

“What if I told you that I already pitched the idea to her and she loved it?”

“I’ll divorce you.”

Sonny put on his best heartbroken expression. “Manda, that hurts.”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t be such a baby. You know I was jokin’.”

“Come on, Manda. You know their costumes would go well together.”

“You’re really not gonna let this go, are you?”

“I’m not above bribin’ you,” Sonny replied, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Amanda smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Keep talkin’.”

“We’re both off this weekend...and Mama said she’d take the kids...so I was thinkin’ we could have a date night on Saturday? Your choice of location  _ and _ food.”

“All of this if I agree to let our son wear that ridiculous costume?”

“All of it,” Sonny promised. 

“Fine,” Amanda agreed with a sigh. “But  _ no complaining _ about my choices this weekend.”

“Promise.”

“ _ And _ you have to get up with Luca tonight if he gets fussy.”

Sonny leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. “Deal.  _ Ti amo, la mia bellissima moglie _ .”

“Suddenly you’re so complimentary,” Amanda said with a laugh. 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful...that hasn’t changed simply because you married me.”

“We haven’t been married that long. We kinda did things a bit backwards.”

“I don’t care. We ended up together in the end, that’s all that matters.”

Amanda smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. “I love you. Now let’s put Luca in the costume and take pictures before he gets cranky.”

* * *

After settling Luca in Jesse’s arms, Amanda stepped back and allowed Sonny to take some pictures-first with her phone and then with his camera. 

“You have to admit they look cute,” Sonny said as he settled Luca back in his arms. 

“Mm,” Amanda said non-committedly as she typed out a message on her phone.

“What are you doin’?” 

“Sending the picture to Liv.”

“Rafael probably didn’t have to bribe her to get any of their kids into a costume.”

Amanda rolled her eyes at him. “He also probably didn’t want any of them to dress up as a  _ cannoli _ , either.”

Sonny simply shrugged, stopped from responding by Luca beginning to fuss. 

“Give him here,” Amanda said as she pocketed her phone and stepped closer. “He’s probably hungry. You and Jess are supposed to meet Liv, Rafael, and the kids soon.”

Sonny nodded, handing over their son. “Come on, Manda, admit they looked cute together. A cupcake and a cannoli.”

Amanda shook her head as she walked away and tried to hide her smile. “I’ll admit no such thing.”

* * *

As she was helping Miranda into her costume, Olivia heard her phone alert her of a new message. Figuring it wasn’t urgent, otherwise someone would have called, she finished helping her daughter before walking over to the counter and picking up her phone. When she opened the message from Amanda, she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Rafael asked, walking into the room holding Catie in his arms and with Noah by his side. 

Olivia showed her husband the picture Amanda had sent and smiled when he laughed as well. 

“Only Sonny would dress his kid up as something like that,” Rafael commented. “I’m surprised Amanda agreed.”

“I’m fairly certain Sonny bribed her.”

Rafael chuckled and nodded. “Sounds about right,” he said before turning to his and Olivia’s youngest. “Ready,  _ mijita _ ?”

Catie smiled and nodded. 

“What about you, sweet boy?” Olivia asked their son.

“Ready,” Noah replied with a smile. “Where’s Miranda?”

“In the living room waiting for us. We’re meeting Uncle Sonny and Jesse soon, so we need to get pictures for  _ abuelita _ now.”

* * *

“A witch, Carmen San Diego, and a Lego,” Rafael said as he settled the three kids on the couch. “You three make quite the group.”

“Says the one who let them all choose their own costumes this year,” Olivia commented. 

Rafael shrugged as he stood. “They’re all old enough now.”

“I’m surprised you convinced Miranda to go with the red coat. I thought for sure she’d end up in a purple one.”

“I explained that it was a costume and the character wears a  _ red _ coat, not a  _ purple _ one.”

“Uh huh. What else?”

“I may have promised to buy her a new purple winter coat this year.”

Olivia laughed, cupping his face in her hands. “I love you,” she said before kissing him quickly and then turning her attention back to their children. 

“Aren’t you going to ask if I promised Catie and Noah anything?”

“No,” Olivia replied with a laugh. “I already know you did. You can’t deny your children anything.”

“You’re the one who kept insisting I’d make a good dad.”

“You  _ are _ a good dad, Rafa. No one needs to know what a softie you are except me and our children. Well, and your parents.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “As long as it stays out of my office  _ and _ the precinct.”

“I’m not sharing that part of you, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Olivia replied. Turning her phone towards him, she asked, “What do you think?”

“Send that one to Mami and Papi.”

* * *

“Mike, have you seen the other part of Danny’s costume?” Alice asked as she walked into the living room holding their son. 

“Yeah, you left it in the chair last night after you took it off him,” Mike answered, standing to grab the hat that would complete the costume. Placing it on the little boy’s head, he fastened it under his chin and then leaned back to survey him. “Adorable as always. Just like his dad.”

“Now you sound like  _ your _ dad.”

Mike laughed. “Let’s get a picture before said father starts calling and asking where it is.”

“He’s not even going trick-or-treating this year. I’m not sure why he needs a costume.”

“It’s Halloween, Ali. Besides, it’s not like we had to go out and buy it. I wore this when I was his age and so did Matt. My parents and brother will love the picture. So will your parents.”

Alice sighed as she settled Danny in the chair. “I can’t argue with that. At least his costume is normal. Did you see the picture Amanda sent?”

Mike snapped a few pictures before sending them off to his and Alice’s family. “Yeah. What did Sonny come up with for his poor son’s costume, anyway?” 

“A cannoli.”

Mike turned to her with a laugh. “No.”

Alice joined in his laughter as she nodded. “Yes,” she said, picking up Danny and cuddling him close. “A bear is a  _ much _ better costume, right, sweetheart?”

Danny simply giggled as he cuddled with his mother. “Bear!”

“What did Liv’s kids end up going as?” Alice asked as they all sat down on the couch together.

“Catie is a witch, Miranda is Carmen San Diego, and Noah is a Lego,” Mike answered, bringing up the picture Olivia had sent.

Alice laid her head on his shoulder as he let Danny play with his hands. “I don’t think your dad expected the two of you to get so close when he made you her sergeant.”

Mike chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head. “I don’t, either. Liv and the squad are some of my best friends now.”

“They’re definitely quite the group.”

“They are. But like you and Danny, I wouldn’t change a thing about them.”


End file.
